Her
by sym1121
Summary: Jade is a successful screenwriter who has been burned by love. Will she take that chance again with Tori who lives under her controlling parents rules? Slight AU R&R Thanks to Mysticparadise21 for her help even though she's a pain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Kind of upset that one of the stories I was writing was deleted from my phone. Antyways... Please R&R let me know your thoughts or concerns.

It was never my intention for this to happen. I didn't go out there looking for it. I guess it finds you when you least expect it.

I stopped by my favorite coffee shop on that faithful day to get my usual.

"Excuse me. You dropped your wallet" I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Oh crap. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Happens sometimes" I offered with a smile. She stood still gazing into my eyes and I hers. She was beautiful. Biggest chocolate eyes, wavy thick brunette hair, golden brown skin. She smiled at me and I felt a thousand butterflies let loose inside me.

"I'm a…I'm Jade by the way. Jade West"

"Pleased to meet you, Jade. I'm Victoria Vega" she offered me her hand. I hesitantly took it. She looked at the time and frowned slightly. "I've got to go but umm it was really nice to meet you. Thanks again" she said before walking out. "Welcome" I muttered to the empty space she once occupied. I shook my head in an effort to clear it from the rush of emotions I just experienced. I ordered my coffee and left.

I was just getting over my strange encounter with Vega a few weeks ago when Beck dropped by.

"Come on just go with me. Pretty please?" he pouted. I hate it when he does that.

"Why should I go with you to this love guru dude's seminar? You know how I feel about this lovey dovey thing" I stated.

"We'll go for me not for you. Just think about it if I find my soul mate you'll be right there to approve of him" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. He continued "plus he's like the real deal Jadey he talks only about having your soul mate. You know your twin flame and stuff like that" he waved his hand around elaborating.

"Fine let's go" I gave in. "Yay" he cheered excitedly. I laughed at his antics. We left with him chattering excitedly about what he read on the love guru.

We arrived at our destination to see quite a bit of people gathered in the backyard that was decorated quite nicely. We arrived just in time as he started.

"Love… one and one are one. The art of love reveals the beauty of our souls. How many times do our eyes simply not see? Your soul mate could be standing right next to you and you wouldn't even know it. That's because you have your true self and what I call your celebrity self. The one that's obsessed with ego, the one that wants the hunk with the thick brown hair, the bedroom eyes" a few people started laughing agreeing with the statement he just made. "Ahh see some of you know what I'm talking about" he joked. "These pairings never work out and when they fail we wonder why…why with our broken hearts and bruised egos. Now don't get me wrong I'm not saying that physical attraction is not important of course it is. What I'm saying is don't confuse the attraction to the physical with the yearning of the soul. Given its chance the true self the higher self will always break through to find its soul partner." That's when I looked over and saw her. She looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. I must have tuned out whatever else the guru was saying because everyone was now mingling and Beck was next to me giving me a weird look. I looked over to her and I guess she could feel me looking at her as she turned and we locked eyes. I smiled and walked over slowly.

"Vega"

"Jade" she said smiling. "Wow. Small world...I didn't think I would ever see you again"

"I know. Same here" I responded with a smirk. We smiled at each other.

"Well umm since this was preordained how about we get a drink"

"Sure". We got our drinks found a table and then I got lost in our conversation. We talked about any and everything. I don't remember the last time I had a meaningful conversation with someone other than Beck.

"Do you have someone in your life?" She inquired. I flinched at that question. Memories clouded up my mind. I shook it off and answered her.

"Not anymore. She left me for someone else. Her explanation was I didn't spend enough time with her."

"She? Oh so you're a…umm…a" she blushed profusely.

"Yep" I grinned.

"Oh well I think that's just fine. I voted in support of you" she grinned. I laughed at that.

"What about you?"

"Well I umm I do have someone. My family is very old school to say the least. They umm arranged our get together and they are even arranging our wedding." That's when I looked at her hand and noticed the solitary diamond sitting on her slender finger. Anger and jealousy flared within me. I tampered it down. I looked up at her and noticed look sadness pass over her features. "I'm ok with it you know. They are just looking out for me." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself that this was a good thing. "I'm sorry about what your girlfriend did to you" she said. I can tell she was being sincere. I was about to respond when Beck decided to intervene.

"I've been looking for you everywhere but I can see you were too busy to look for me" He looked at Tori then back at me with a knowing smile gracing his features. I rolled my eyes.

"Beck this is Victoria. Victoria this is my nosey best friend Beck"

"Pleasure lady Victoria" He responded sweetly kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet you too... Just Tori" she said with a genuine smile on her face. I looked at Beck with pleading eyes telling him to leave. He finally got the message.

"Well come find me when you're ready Jadey. Nice to meet you too Tori". He walked away and I groaned at his use of that nickname. I hate it but I love him so I let him get away with it.

"Jadey" she laughed "that's cute" she said.

"That is not cute and don't get any ideas" I said with an almost stern expression on my face. She held her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay. So what do you do Jade"

'I'm a screenwriter." I responded and took a sip of my drink. "That's very cool. I'm a singer/songwriter. Nothing really big though" she responded. "That's great. Do you have a business card that I can hold on to? I've got this script I'm working on and it may or may not need an original song." Her face lit up like the 4th of July then fell as quickly. "Seriously?" she asked cautiously as if I would rip the ground from under her. "Well I have to see where the script is going first but if I do need the song I would love to see your work." Her smile returned. She rummaged around her purse and pulled out a wrinkled card and wrote her mobile number on it and handed it to me.

"Sorry about the card. Been in there for a while" she smiled apologetically. "No worries Vega." I smiled in return. She looked at the time and frowned. "I've got to go. If you do need my help call me on my cell ok."

"Will do" I responded.

"It was really nice to see you again Jade." She said

"Likewise Tori" she smiled at that and got up to leave. "Bye" she said I waved in acknowledgement and smiled. Then she left. I got up to find Beck so we could go. I just need to wipe the stupid smile off my face to ward off the questions he would undoubtedly be throwing my way.

I sat on my couch with her card in hand. I punched in her number. I panicked and hung up the phone before it connected. 'What the fuck Jade? Since when are you a pussy' I sighed and got up to put the phone back on its receiver. I was completely frustrated with myself. I have been repeating this ritual since she gave me her card 3 weeks ago. At first I didn't want to seem too desperate. You know hold out as long as you can but lately I just have no clue what's going on with me. I took a deep breath picked up the phone and called her again.

"Hello?" Shit she answered. "Oh umm...hi Tori…its umm Jade" I slapped my palm against my forehead.

"Hey Jade how are you?" I can tell she has a smile on. "Umm I've been good. Thanks. Soooo umm it looks like I would need a song after all" I laughed nervously "Of course once the script gets picked up you will get compensated accordingly. You also will have all rights to the song so once a soundtrack is cut for it you will get credited as well. Now I will need to see what you can do so do you have a selection of original songs you wrote that I can see as well as have you perform them?"

"Oh my God yes! I have tons! She yelled excitedly. "Well not tons but I have a few" she laughed.

"Great! When can we meet?"

"I'll come to you."

"Ok you can come to my house." She agreed so I rattled off my address to her.

"Mmm you live quite a bit away. It's gonna take me about 30 minutes to get there. How about tomorrow?" Damn I thought she would've said today. I ignored the jab of disappointment.

"Yeah tomorrow's great. See you then"

"Ok thanks a lot Jade" she hung up. Tomorrow's gonna be a good day I grinned. I decided to clean up a bit for my big day.

I paced my living room waiting for her arrival. If I had carpeting I'm sure there would be a hole in it now. I didn't want to seem as if I'm trying too hard so I wore simple black jeans with a red tank and a black flannel shirt and my combat boots. I glanced out the window the same time I saw a car pull in the driveway. I jumped back from the window and forced myself to actually wait until she knocked on the door. I mentally pep talked myself. 'Ok Jade breathe and when she knocks count to 5 then open.' She knocked. I got to 2 before I caved and opened the door. I'm in trouble.

"Hi Jade" she smiled. Wow she is gorgeous. It took me a few seconds to respond to her.

"Vega" I smirked at her "Come in" I moved to let her in. She looked around in awe for a few seconds. The old place isn't too shabby.

"Wow Jade this place is amazing" she commented. I shrugged. "Thanks. Sooo let's see what you've got." I motioned for her to sit. We sat and went through a few of the songs she wrote and I must admit she is talented. I can't believe she hasn't hit anything big.

"These are really good Vega why haven't you pursued songwriting?" I asked curiously

"Oh well I wanted to but my parents didn't want that for me. They said that it will lead to me into the devil's playground" she chuckled humorlessly. "Wow. Well don't let them find out what you're up to" I joked trying to lighten the mood. She gave a small smile. I reached over and touched her hand. "Why don't you just leave if you're unhappy?"

"They are my parents. Leaving would probably break their heart. So I choose to stay and try to make them happy"

"So you would rather stay unhappy?" I asked with disbelief coloring my tone.

"Well it's not about me. I just want them to be happy and proud of me." Wow definitely a self martyr if I've ever seen one. I don't even know how to respond to that.

"Vega you can't live your life for people you have to live it for you. You don't want to wake up and realize you wasted your life doing nothing and you certainly can't live your life waiting for your parent's approval on anything you do. You have to do you" 'or let me do you.' Whoa where the hell did that come from? I closed my eyes & pinched the bridge of my nose at my perverted thoughts. I looked back at her and she seemed so down by my words that I instantly felt bad. I wanted smiling Tori back.

"Well enough of the sad shit. I'm going to get you something to drink and you are going to pick one of your songs and sing for me. Consider it your audition for the soundtrack" I smirked. She brightened at that fact and nodded busying herself going through her papers. I got her some wine and walked back to the living room. I set it down on the table and took a seat.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. She started to belt out the tunes to one of her songs and I felt a calm come over me. Her voice was angelic to say the least. I could be biased because I'm totally crushing on her but she has an amazing voice. She stopped after the chorus noticing that I was just looking at her in a trance.

"How was that Jade...Jade?" I blinked snapping back to life.

"Yeah…that was…totally amazing Tori" she grinned. "You called me Tori." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Whatever Vega" We spent the rest of day talking on my patio about the script and what I would like the song portray. She studiously took notes on her pad while I took notice her. The way she bit her pen cap and furrowed her brows when she was in deep thought or concentrating hard, the different hues her hair possesses in the sunlight, her soft kissable lips, her cheekbones… "Jade?" she was waving her hand in front of my face. I "Welcome back you were gone for a minute there" she said. I flushed with embarrassment at being caught in my daydream."I was saying I have to go but I can come back tomorrow and we can get started." She finished.

"Sure. No problem. Can't wait" At that moment her phone rang. She looked at it and panic flashed across her features. "Gotta go see you later" she shouted while rushing out the house. Her reaction worried me a bit. I don't know if I can trust myself to get in deep with her. I'm so screwed. Why couldn't I like someone who didn't come with huge baggage as well as complications? Why couldn't she be a lesbian already? Fuck I don't even know if she likes girls. She's probably ramrod straight. She probably never even kissed a girl. I ran my hand through my raven locks in frustration. I don't know if I can handle the heartbreak thing again. God knows what she did when she left damaged my fragile heart. I'm not sure I can trust Tori with that vital piece of me.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CAR. Now that we have that clear, I mean no offense to any Cath people ok. Fiction ppl!

Chap 2

"Beck I'm freaking out." I muttered.

"What's the matter Jadey" He asked sounding concerned.

"I ran out of coffee" I can tell he is rolling his eyes. "Ugh so dramatic. I'll pick some up for you. Be there in 10." This is why I keep him around.

"Thanks Beck. You're the best."

"You better not forget it" he said and hung up.

I was freaking out about seeing Tori again to be honest. I spent the night with my detachable shower head in the hopes of controlling myself in her presence. I'm not sure why I'm so drawn to her or want to be near her when I've been doing so well with ignoring the unwanted attention I get from other women. Sure I've wanted to bed a few of them but when you're broken like I am the last thing I really wanted was another woman between my legs. Then here comes little innocent Tori with her gorgeous smile and big beautiful brown eyes into my life awaking my emotions, making me feel again. I wanted to hate her for what she was unknowingly doing to me. Making me like her. Beck walked in at that very moment dragging me out of my head.

"Don't you knock? I could've been naked you know!"

"Girl please you possess nothing that would get a rise out of me. Why are we even having this convo? I can walk in whenever I want." He hands me the coffee and I take a sip. I'm instantly calm. I'm so addicted to this stuff. I looked at the time. Tori would probably be on her way over now.

"Ok thanks for bringing me to coffee but it's time to go now" I pushed him towards the door.

"Wait…why? I just got here…oh" a look of recognition crossing his face. "Are you finally going to break your dry streak and…"

"Jesus Beck no" I blushed. "I'm just having someone over. Strictly for business." I said with a straight face. He looked at me suspiciously. I looked away then back at him. A knowing smile slowly claimed his face.

"Jade!" Damn! I hate that he can read me like a book.

"Beck she is just going to write a song for the script I'm working on. Nothing else." I unconsciously chewed my fingertip. My bad habit when I'm nervous.

"OMG you totally like her!" I gave up. Keeping this in was driving me bonkers to say to say the least.

"Is it obvious" I asked. He nodded. "Christ Beck I don't know what to do. She has baggage and not the little kind. It's the one where you probably a 10 man team to help you carry. I don't know if I can handle this. I never wanted to like her. Hell I wasn't even looking for anyone. I was ok the way I was. I don't even know if she likes girls. Fuck!" I ranted. It felt good to finally put that out there. He enveloped me in a hug.

"Aaww honey I'm sorry you are going through this. Maybe its fate you know. You two are supposed to meet. Maybe she will make you believe in love again."

"She's engaged and her wedding is being arranged by her parents" I said blandly.

"Or maybe this could be disastrous. Jade I don't want you to get hurt again." "I know Beck." "Just be careful and give yourself time. You will figure this out and then I want you to do what feels right for you." I squeezed him tighter. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him in my life. "Thanks Beck" I muttered. "Anytime Jadey. Now I'll leave so you can get ready. I'll call you later to tell you how my date went." He said walking out to his car. A date?

"You met someone?" I called after him. He waved me off, started his car and drove off. That bitch didn't even tell me. I shook my head and went back inside to get ready. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. My heart accelerated. Deep breaths Jade. I walked over and opened it. There she was standing there like a vision. I hate that she makes me all poetic and shit.

"Hi Jade how are you" she asked in a preppy tone.

"Just peachy" I said stiffly. It's going to be a very long day. We spent the next few hours working on the lyrics and debating heatedly on what the title of the song should be. I got bored being holed up for so long I suggested we go out to get some food. We walked up to my car and she stared at it in awe.

"Wow Jade you car looks great…and fast" her nerves reflecting in her voice. I laughed at this. I love my Audi R8 Spyder. The thrill I get speeding down the highway in it is totally worth the tickets I received the few times my boobs couldn't deter the officer from writing me a ticket which is only about two. I love my twins. We hopped in and I started the car and retracted the roof. She gazed at it in awe.

"I take it you have never been in a convertible" I stated with humor coloring my voice. "Never. My parents would freak out" I laughed at that. "Well I hope you enjoy your first time" she blushed at that. Oh boy she's a prude. I shook my head slipped on my aviators and headed out. We stopped at a deli and grabbed two subs, stuff to drink and some fruits. I had them bag it up to go.

"Wait I thought we were gonna eat here" She furrowed her brows.

"Nope. It's a great day outside. I'm taking you somewhere" I told her. We left and drove a few miles to a park I found on one of my random drives. The scattering of trees provided the perfect shade with the beams of sunlight peeking through with the sweet smell of pine permeating the air. There was a creek sitting in the middle of the park with a track running around the expanse of it and a few benches placed strategically around it. It wasn't particularly crowded which is one of the reasons I like it. She looked pleased. That made me happy. "Wow this place is beautiful Jade" "Yea it is I thought you might like it" I smiled. I pulled a blanket from the trunk, took her hand and led her forward. We decided on a spot that was close to the water but also had some coverage from the glaring sun. We settled down on the blanket and gazed over the creek while consuming our food in comfortable silence.

"Jade what's your family like" I groaned inwardly. She broke the silence for this.

"Like family" I stated blandly. "C'mon I really want to know" she pouted. Ugh the goddamn pout. I hate it but it looks so damn cute on her. I just want to kiss her. I sighed.

"My mom's a therapist, dad's a lawyer they were never around so I can't exactly tell you what they are like" I told her truthfully.

"Wow I'm sorry about that. Do you have any siblings" she asked. I gritted my teeth. "Sister"

"That's cool. Where is she now" "No idea. We aren't close. Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay. How old are you" I laughed. "Don't you know it's not polite to ask a lady her age?"

"It's a good thing I'm a lady too" she said grinning.

"26" geez I'm old. "I'm 24. I'll be 25 in a few weeks"

"Nice. That's the prime of your twenties. What are you planning to do?"

"I…" her phone beeped. "Oh geesh. Umm can we leave now Jade I've got to get going"

"Sure" I got up and grabbed the blanket while she disposed the trash and head back to the car. She seemed nervous when she got in the car so I remained quiet. We got home a few minutes later and she practically jumped out before I put the car in park. I'll have to ask her about that.' No Jade that's getting involved.' I just want to make sure she is ok.

"I'll call you ok Jade." she pulled out and left. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I went inside and decided to take a soak.

**Tori **

"Chiz I'm so late." I hope they won't make it home before me. I stepped on the gas pedal a bit harder. Ever since I met Jade I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her smile, and her laughter it just makes me happy. I never thought that I would ever see her again after that day in the coffee shop. I felt like a total idiot just staring in her eyes but they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I was kind of upset that I had to leave to get back home at that moment. Then by some divine intervention I saw her again at Robbie's seminar. I was so glad he invited me because it was the best day of my life…up until I realized I had to leave. When she called me that day to hire me it was the second best day of my life. I've always wanted to sing but my parents think that my kind of music is of the devil so the forbid me from doing it. All of my dreams shattered right before my eyes. I don't know where this will lead to but I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can. I pulled up to my house and noticed that their car wasn't there. I breathe a sigh of relief. I parked my car, went inside and jumped in the shower. I got out and got dressed. I opened up my room door in time to hear a car door close. The front door opens and my dad walks in.

"Victoria"

"Papa" I responded. Mom came in a second later. "Tori" she said acknowledging me. She spoke up. "Now that we are here let us give thanks. In the name of the Father, Son & the Holy Spirit. Hail Mary full of grace the lord is with you…" they continued their prayers while I listened on. I never understood the concept of praying through someone but of course I would never voice my opinions to them. Once prayers were completed mom left to start dinner leaving my dad and I sitting on the couch in the living room.

"You know what I saw today? I saw two girls walking on the street holding hands on my way home." He said this with such disgust that it shocked me. I know that my parents are against the whole alternate lifestyle thing but this was just different.

"Papa they could've just been friends I …" I didn't register what happened until I felt the heat spreading across my cheek and sharp stinging sensation. Crap that's gonna bruise.

"You watch your mouth young lady! I will not tolerate insolence!" I bit my tongue. I'm not even sure what I said. He got up chanting his Hail Marys' and went upstairs. I know they love me.

"Tori we'll be having lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Daniels tomorrow. I know Ryder is dying to see you" she yelled from the kitchen. Crap I can't see Jade. A wave of sadness came over me. I missed her already. I dragged myself upstairs to call Jade. I made sure the door was closed and punched in her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Vega" I smiled. I don't usually like people calling me by last name but when she calls me by it I don't know it just feels different. "Hey Jade I can't make it tomorrow I've got a lunch to attend with my parents but I'll call you and let you know when we can continue ok?"

"Umm sure that's cool" she responded. Dare I say she sounds almost sad? "I'm sorry Jade." I really was.

"No worries Vega see you soon" she hung up. I sighed heavily and flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I wish I could be with her right now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Saw Liz Gilles make an appearance on The Exes...yay! I really hope Dan does a finale for Victorious...**fingers crossed**

Thanks for the reviews & follows. Much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing :)

Chap 3

**Tori**

I woke up to the feeling of warm sunlight bathing my skin from the open curtains. I rolled over and tried but failed at stifling the yawn that came up that very moment. The sudden throbbing that started was a dreadful reminder of what had happened yesterday. I'm really not looking forward to this get together or seeing Ryder again. The first and only time I actually met him I got engaged to him. I've seen him around the church always throwing weird looks my way but I never expected that this was what it meant. Nothing hurt me more at that moment than to know my parents had been arranging this whole thing behind my back. Shouldn't you be able to choose who you want to marry? Who you want to share your whole life with? I groaned and reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom to examine the bruise in the mirror. It's nothing that makeup can't cover. It could've been worse. I sighed and peeled off my clothes and started the shower. I got in and out in record time, dried off and got dressed. I sat down and began to work on covering the bruise as subtly as possible. I don't feel like getting into it with my dad about how much makeup I have on even though he is the reason for me wearing it. I went downstairs to see my mom setting the table. "Oh Tori you're here. Help me set the table and when you are done get the food from the kitchen and put it on the table" I nodded and began busying myself with the task at hand. By the time I was done I heard a knock on the door. My dad came out of nowhere and rushed over to get it.

"Mr. & Mrs. Daniels pleasure to see you again" he greeted them. "Ryder my boy good to see you" he asked shaking his hand.

"As always sir" he responded silkily. I rolled my eyes. There is something about him that I just don't like.

"Come in please" he moved and ushered them inside.

"Ah my lovely fiancé" he takes my hand and kisses it with a syrupy smile plastered on his face. I wipe my hand on my shirt once he turns away. This is gonna be a long day. Dinner preceded with small conversations mainly my parents discussing the last sermon. I pretty much tuned them out. I kept my eyes on my plate to avoid the heated gaze Ryder keeps sending my way. I've never felt more exposed clothed than I do right now.

"We have most of the costs covered. We have contacted the florists so you can cover the catering and the band." This convo perked my ear up. "So in about a month and a half then?" my dad said.

"What's in a month and a half? I questioned. He turned and gave me a disapproving look. "Your wedding. Why don't you go outside with Ryder while the adults talk?" It wasn't a question more like an order. I got up threw my napkin on the plate and walked outside. I felt like screaming. They didn't even ask me what I want. I don't want to get married that quickly especially to him. It's like they're trying to get rid of me but in an accessible way. I was fuming. I didn't realize Ryder had followed me out until I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I spun around quickly almost slapping him in the face. I would've if it wasn't for the death grip he had on my hand.

"You might want to watch that swing of yours honey." He grinned smugly.

"Ryder, you're hurting me let go of my hand." He squeezed harder and pulled me up against him burying his face in my neck.

"You know I like my women submissive to the fullest and once we get married you are mines to do with as I see fit" he muttered while running his free hand down my backside. "If we were alone right now I'd take that sweet ass of yours for a test run." He loosened his grip just enough so he could see my face. It must've displayed the horror I was feeling at his words. "What? You think I give a damn about their beliefs or whatever mumbo jumbo they talk about? I just wanted to fuck you. I never planned on the marriage part but I'll have to take it since it's the only way to get you out of your parent's hands." I couldn't begin to explain the emotional turmoil I was feeling inside. "You wanna run and tell your sweet papa?" He said mockingly. "Go ahead I'm sure he'll believe you." I hate to admit that he's right but he is. He released me and I rubbed my hand willing back circulation in it. He had that sickening smile on his face again. "Yes Victoria I'm going to enjoy having you." He laughed and headed back to the house. I fell to my knees and choked back the tears that threatened to come. I couldn't believe the things he said. He's probably worse than my father. I've never felt more trapped. I wish Trina was still here. Maybe then they wouldn't be how they are now. Maybe I wouldn't have felt obligated to make up for the tragedy I caused. I swiped at the stray tear, got up and went back inside.

**Jade**

Dare I say I missed her? I haven't seen her in 2 days and its driving me a bit crazy. I swam, shopped, cleaned, drove around aimlessly all to keep from thinking about her. That was just yesterday. Today I'm working some more on the script. This unrequited love stuff is way out of my league but I wanted a challenge…something to take me out of my comfort zone. I reread it and decided to kill off the character who can't win the love of the other. That'll be a tearjerker. I got to work. The sound of the phone ringing pulled me out of my concentration. "What?" I answered without checking the id. "Jade" my heart skipped a beat. "Vega what's up" I asked casually. "Can I come over?"

"Ahh...yeah sure"

"Great be there in 5" she disconnected. I guess she was already on her way before she called. I dashed upstairs and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank. I only had enough time to dab on a little lip gloss and eyeliner before I heard the knock. I ran downstairs to let her in.

"Hi" she greeted me with the hugest smile on her face. "Hey…come in". I moved and closed the door. There she was in all her glory.

"So I thought we could work the song and then I was thinking maybe we could do another."

"Umm ok so let's get to it" I led her to my study room. She took off her jacket and I let my eyes drink in her figure. The jeans fit her snugly outlining the curve of her cute ass and the tee she was wearing clung to her small but perky boobs. What I would give to be her bra…Stop Jade and focus! I looked down and noticed a slightly fading bruise around her wrist. I grabbed her had to look at it.

"Oh…I…ahh squeezed it a little too hard. You know nervous habit" She's a terrible liar. She's telling the truth about the squeeze but not inflicted by herself. I didn't push her about it. We spent the next few hours bouncing ideas off each other for the song. We took a break from the writing to snack on some fruits. She sat on the couch devouring and apple. My perverted mind slowed down her action to something very erotic. I barely heard what she asked. I looked at her in confusion. She got my drift and repeated herself.

"I asked you how did you know you were gay?" I did not expect that. So I fired back

"How did you know you were straight?" I asked with a smirk. She laughed.

"You know what I mean like did you know from the beginning? "

"No I didn't. I did the straight thing throughout my teen years and then I met this girl when I was around 21 and I fell head over heels for her. She was a singer too." I watched her choke on the piece of apple she was chewing. I grinned. She cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Well umm…you know us singers can be very persuasive."

"Mhmm…so what about you." I took this opportunity to pry a bit.

"Well I didn't know that you should be anything but straight. It's how I was raised. I have a friend that's gay of course my parents don't know about him but I love him just the same."

"So no school girl crushes or experiments?"

"Nope I guess I'm a line."

"I guess you're just straight."

We finished up our fruits and went back to work. I tried to shrug off the strange convo we just had. I read the new addition to my script for her and she cried. She said something about it being so tragic that got to her. That's the reaction I was hoping for. Damn I'm good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again peeps. Here is a longer chapter for your enjoyment. Better like it. It only took me like a trillion rewrites...no biggie. As always plz R&R

Song used is Feel Again by One Republic 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Victorious. Then I could make as many Jori moments as I want :P

Chap 4

We spent the last week and a half finishing up the song and I have to admit it's pretty good. She still runs home like she normally does but at least I get to see her almost every day. I like having her around me. She makes me feel thing that I've never felt before which scares the living daylights out of me.

"Jadey I haven't seen you in forever!" Beck hollered waltzing in the room.

"I could say the same. Weren't you suppose to call me and let me know what happened with your 'date' that you conveniently didn't tell me about."

"Oh that…" he said picking at his nail.

"Yes that so tell me."

"His name is Robbie. He's the guru from the thingy we went to."

I gasped in surprise. "No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way." He grinned. "He gave me a reading that night and I guessed we just clicked. We've been going out since the last time I saw you and I like him." He looked genuinely happy talking about him.

"Beck you old dog I'm so happy for you. Now don't screw this up."

"I won't Jadey. He's great and he makes me all tingly" I rolled my eyes. "We should do lunch...oh maybe we can do a double; you and your straight girlfriend and me and Robbie." That earned him a punch. "Ouch woman that's gonna bruise" he said rubbing his arm.

"Good."

"So fill me in on everything. Have you turned her out yet?" I sent a death glare his way which clearly had no effect on him. I told him everything that he missed out on the past weeks including the bruise on her wrist.

"Wow Jadey it's kind of twisted what you have going against you. She's straight, she's engaged, her parents are probably controlling religious freaks since those are the only ones who arranges marriages these days" he has a point. "It sounds a bit scary Jade. I can't imagine being in your position right now. Are you going to tell her you like her?"

"I don't know Beck. The best thing I can think of is just to distance myself from her."

"Jade don't be a pussy"

"I have one" I wiggled my brows and grinned.

"Not the point. Getting hurt is a part of life. I know you're trying to spare yourself the heartache which I understand but in the same breath you could be missing out on something great." I'm not liking him much right now.

He left shortly after our heart to heart and I went for a swim. I was climbing out the pool when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't really expecting anyone. I grabbed a towel wrapped it around my lower body and walked to the door. I opened the door to see none other than the object of my affection standing there. She's staring at me... or rather at my boobs. Maybe there's hope for Vega after all. She snaps out of whatever trance my boobs had her under and a light blush fell across her cheeks.

"Ahh hey Jade…I…umm…I should've called first huh" she said with a nervous laugh.

"No it's cool I was umm…taking a swim." She's looking at my chest again. I suddenly felt way too naked around her. "Could you like gimmie a sec?"

"Yeah." She let herself in while I ran upstairs to put some clothes on. I hurriedly ripped off my bikini and frantically searched for something to wear. I grabbed some underwear and put them on as quickly as I could. I ran my hand through my hair. 'Keep calm Jade she won't care what you have on.' Where's a shirt when I need it? I groaned. I found one and pulled it on. "Pants pants"…I grabbed the first one I found thrown over the foot of my bed. I wiggled into it and hurried back down to see her looking at some photos I had on the wall. Breathe Jade just let it out.

"Hey Vega"

"Hey Jade I'm sorry I really should've called first".

I waved her off. "No really it's ok. I umm want to talk to you about something." we sat on the couch.

"Is something wrong Jade?"

"No nothing's really wrong. I just…" I looked into her eyes and I lost the nerve. "I umm…ah…would you like something to drink or eat or…"

"Just tell me what's going on Jade your kind of freaking me out."

"It's ridiculous really…umm…alright. Well first of all you're straight and second of all you're straight and engaged. I really did not want this to happen. I mean you know that I'm a lesbian." She nodded. A look of confusion still plastered on her face. I got up and paced the floor.

"I really didn't ask for any of this…Shit" I ran my hand through my hair. "Umm Vega I like you." I sat down next to her.

"I like you too Jade" I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at her again.

"More than I should." I guess what I meant finally sinks in cause she's just sitting there in shock. 'Just what I needed you should've just kept your mouth shut Jade.' "Seriously I'm fine with it. We don't have to talk about it or anything like that. I just think that after everything we should give each other some space."

"No no Jade you can't do that to me! I just found you! You have to be in my life. I can't explain it but it's what I feel. You are like my best friend Jade. You can't just tell me to give you space." Christ she's crying. I can't deal with the tears. "Just please Jade don't shut me out." I caught my lip between my teeth. I don't know if I can do that. Just being around her is fucking with me emotionally. Do I really want to do this to myself?

"Fine." I muttered. She smiled though her tears. "Seriously?"

"Yep. I'm gluttony for punishment." She hugged me. "Thanks Jade you don't know how much this means to me. "

"Yeah yeah… so why did you come over anyways?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out" she said while wiping her face.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about bowling?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine let's go. I get to pick next time."

"Deal"

We had a pretty awesome time bowling with me winning of course. I took pity on Vega and let her win the last match which I won't do again cause now her head's the size of a melon. We went back to my place and then she left to go home. With her gone I'm now acutely aware of how lonely I am. I decided to watch some TV to pass the time. I must've dozed off because it looks like midnight outside. I rolled myself off the couch headed to the bathroom take a shower. The minute I got out I heard my phone go off. I looked at the id and answered.

"Vega, what's up?"

"Hey Jade. Are you busy?"

"No I'm not. I just got done showering" I flopped myself down on my bed

"Ok well remember when I said I wanted to write another song. I was thinking about the new scene you added to the script and I want to do one for specifically for that maybe a regret type of song.

"Yeah that would work. You can start on that and we can run over it together. I have a meeting tomorrow with some producers who I'm pitching the script to. So once it's over I'll call you."

"That's great Jade. I hope it goes well.

"It usually does."

"Well good night Jade"

"Night Vega" she hung up. I went to bed with a smiling brunette on my mind.

The meeting went well. I had two producers in bid wars over the script which is how I prefer it. You can't get paid if no one wants your work. I told them I still had a few things to add and tweak but they didn't seem to mind. I called Tori once I got out with the good news. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hi Jade"

"Hey Vega so great news. We did it."

"Really? That's so awesome Jade. I'm proud of you" I flushed at that. Thank goodness no one was around to witness it. No one has ever said that to me before.

"Thanks. We should celebrate tonight."

"Rain check on that I have something to do. How about Friday? It's also my birthday so we can double celebrate."

"I think we can do that. I'll pick the place."

"Ok. I got to go but I'll call you later." She hung up. I called Beck and asked him to come over so we could celebrate the news and get some drinks in our system. Tori didn't call me back that night but she did text me in the morning. Only one more day till I get to see her again.

I spent most of today prepping for Vega's birthday. I got my hair and nails done and I even purchased a new dress. I decided to take her to a club which I'm pretty sure she's never been to before so she can let loose. I also got her a gift and a birthday cake which is already waiting at our venue. I had texted her earlier with the time and how she should dress so she should be on her way over now. I shimmied into my short black sleeveless dress; low cut in the front to accentuate my boobs with the straps forming an X to the back to show a little skin and some strappy green sandals for a touch of color. I applied light make up to my face along with some red lip color. I stood up and check myself out in the mirror and I must say I look damn good. I hope Vega thinks so too. Just then I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed by green clutch, checked to make sure the little box was present and head downstairs. I opened the door to see Vega standing there in a dark purple strapless mini with black pumps on. Her hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders. Her makeup was a little heavier that I normally see her in but it accentuated her gorgeous face even more.

"Wow Vega you look amazing"

"You look even more amazing Jade"

"Thanks. Happy Birthday" I told her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded and smiled. We got in my car and headed to our venue. We arrived at Opium 20 minutes later to see a growing line outside. I looked over at Vega to gauge her reaction about celebrating at a club. All I could see was her eyes opening in awe and then a huge smile across her face.

"Is this where we are going?"

"Yeah…this is ok right? I mean if not we can leave and…"

"No Jade this is great. I'm so excited!"

"Alright then." I got out and gave the valet my keys and headed towards the VIP section of the club with Vega. We got it and the music was pumping. I missed going out. We were directed to a booth in the far corner of the club. A small table stood in the middle with a purple and white cake sitting on it as well as a bottle of champagne with two flutes. She looked surprised when she saw the little setup.

"OMG Jade this looks great" she screamed over the music. She gave me a hug and whispered close to my ear "this is going to be the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you" the she kissed my cheek. My skin burned from where her lips touched. I smiled. We sat down and she sliced her cake and ate a piece. I opened up the champagne and poured us some. I handed her a flute and toasted to her birthday and to the script being picked up. We had two more glasses before I heard one of my jams Like a G6 being played. I grabbed Vega's hand and led her to the dance floor. I half expected her to shy away but she started dancing along to the song. I was even more surprised when she started singing along to I Need Your Love. I would've never expected her to even know who sings what. I guess there are many layers to Tori Vega. She turned to me and mouthed the words of the chorus to me.

_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong you make it right_

_I feel so high I come alive _

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love…_

She closed her eyes and got lost in the beat. We danced to a few more hits and drank a few test tube shots before retreating back to our booth. We sat down to relax for a bit. She had a very content look on her face at the moment. The songs started slowing down and I heard the familiar beat of a song come on. I took Vega's hand and pulled her up close to me. We slow danced in our little private space while I sung out the lyrics in her ear.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
_

She turned her face towards mine and locked her hands behind my neck. I looked in her eyes and continued to belt out the words.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace  
Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool just shot the gun_

Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah, with you  
I can feel again

She stopped moving and glanced down on lips then back up to my eyes. I took the hint and brought my lips down on hers. Tingles shot up and down my spine and my entire body was covered in goose bumps. I brought my free hand up to caress her face as I deepened the kiss. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip hoping for an entrance. She granted me access and I dived in to explore the warm cavern of her mouth. Our tongues danced together in slow ecstasy no fight for control just complete enjoyment. We broke apart for some much needed air moments later. My entire body was still humming from the contact. I can still feel her lips on mine. Vega's one hell of a kisser.

"We should go Jade" she muttered breathlessly. I suddenly remembered her gift.

"Oh I forgot to give you something." I took out the box I had in my clutch and gave it to her. I watched her open it and looked at the 24k white gold necklace with a semiquaver note pendant attached and smiled with tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's beautiful Jade. Thank you." She leaned over and pecked me almost shyly on my lips. I smirked.

"Welcome." I took her hand and led her out the club.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This isn't a very long chapter. I have the next chapter ready to go tomorrow.

Chap 5

**No One's POV**

He stood in the darkest corner of the club and watched her while she danced close to the other girl. "Well well well this should be good." He grinned evilly as he continued watching until he saw her being led off the dance floor and back into the VIP area.

**Tori**

Boy am I glad that I was able to go out with Jade tonight. My parents always went away on my birthday. That first year after it happened, my father told me that they would no longer celebrate my birthday since they can no longer celebrate Trina's as well. I was so broken and crushed when he said that to me. I tried to make him understand that it was an accident but the punishment I received when I said that was not worth it. Maybe I deserved it. I shrugged off the depressing memory and focused on my night. I was in shock when she told me that she liked me. I mean it's not every day that I have a beautiful woman tell me something like this. I never thought that this would ever happen to me. I even can't explain what happened but when she suggested that we give each other space; I felt like I was losing a part of me. The fear of not seeing her again had me in agony on the inside. I practically beg her to not let me go. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears lathering my cheeks. I'm so afraid of what I'm feeling for her I can't think straight. I grinned at that pun. I've never felt this strongly about anyone.

"What are you grinning about?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face. Gosh I really love that smirk.

"Nothing just thinking" I replied. She seemed ok with that & I'm glad I don't have to elaborate. I can still feel the tingles all over me from when she kissed me. That one moment sort of solidified what I was feeling for her. Maybe it's a strong girl crush or maybe I wanted to rebel against my parents beliefs maybe I was enjoying the attention I was receiving but I never could deny my attraction to her since that very first day at the coffee shop. The valet pulled her car around and opened the door for us. She paid him and we drove off back in the direction of her house. We pulled up a short time later at her house. She put the car in park and turned to look at me. She looked somewhat nervous.

"Are you able to stay because I really wouldn't want you to drive home at this hour with alcohol in your system." Concern was written over her beautiful features.

"Yea I can stay"

"Cool…umm…you can stay in the spare room. I'll give you something to wear." I noticed her nerves returned. I smiled at her. She got out the car and walked up to the door while I followed suit. I could swear I hear her arguing with herself under her breath but I chalked it up to my head. She opened the door and waited for me to enter before locking it. She looked at me again before turning her gaze to the stairs. I followed her as she went upstairs and walked down a short hallway to nicely decorated room.

"Umm so this is it…the bathroom is directly across from you and ahh…I'll be back with some stuff. She scurried off to the end of the hallway and disappeared through a rather large door which seems to be her bedroom. I wonder what her room looks like. I mentally chastised myself for being a pervert and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and remove my makeup. I found a towel folded on a shelf in the spacious room and wrapped myself in it. I picked up my clothes and folded them neatly and exited the bathroom. I looked towards her door and heard the faint noise of the shower. I took the opportunity to peek inside her room. She has a giant king sized bed sitting in the middle of the room covered with black sheets with some intricate patterns woven with red threads in it. Her walls were crimson colored with black details around the edges close to the ceiling. I walked over to a door on the right side of the room and opened it to see a huge closet. 'Geesh she has a lot of clothes' I muttered to myself. I closed the door and examined her dresser filled with tiny sculls; bone a few pictures of her and some people and an assortment of scissors sitting in a box. I was a little freaked at that. I saw a book lying open and I peeked at it. It was lyrics to a song. I had no idea she wrote songs. I flipped through a few pages glancing over some of her lyrics before I heard the water shut off. I hurriedly flipped it back to the page she left it on and slipped back out of her room. I made it back into the spare room and closed the door. She had left me a black shorts and a tank to sleep in. I quickly pulled them on and sat on the bed. I realized I left the towel on the floor so I jumped up and threw it over a chair in the room. I sat back on the bed and willed myself to calm down. I jumped at the sound of the knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see Jade standing there looking as gorgeous as ever.

"I just wanted to make sure you are comfy and umm…" she rocked back on her heel and back to her toes. "say goodnight and I had a great time" she smiled.

"I should be thanking you. I had a great time as well" I reached up and pecked her on her cheek.

"Good night Jade"

"Night Vega" She walked away back to her room. I sighed and close the door. I plopped myself down on the bed and opened up my thoughts. My parents would never in a million lifetimes accept her. I don't even want to think what he would do to me if they even knew about her. I couldn't even stomach the thought of marrying Ryder. He's such a prick. I don't even know what to do about that situation. I thought about Jade and how much her smiles brighten my day. How when I'm not with her my mind never leaves her. I thought about how I might never have this time with her again. That thought saddened me. It also gives me the courage to get up and walk to her room. The door was slightly open and I saw her lying on the bed gazing up at the ceiling. I pushed open the door and her head snaps in my direction. She gets up and walks over to me…in her underwear. Lord help me.

"Is everything ok Vega?" I study her long pale legs up to her boy shorts she was wearing. I swallowed. I continued gazing up till I reach her boobs. Those boobs covered by a lacy bra. I wanted to touch her every inch of her I wanted to burn it into my brain. I reached up and kissed her softly on her lips. She pulled me back and looked at me questioningly. I willed my eyes to tell her what my mouth couldn't at the moment.

"Are…are you sure about this?" I've never been surer of anything. I nodded. She looked unsure; like she was fighting a battle within herself. I encouraged her with words.

"Make love to me Jade."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have tears in my eyes cause this is like my favorite chapter in my story. It was fun to write and now its here as promised *sniff sniff* R & R and tell me what you think should or you want to happen and tell me whether you like it or not :)**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. On to the McLovin'

Chap 6

**Tori**

I reached up and locked my arms around her neck and kissed her again with more feeling. I marveled at her softness, her warmth. Her kisses had a drugging effect on me. All my thoughts were scattered leaving just the feel of her lips moving against mines. My hands moved from her neck down to arms caressing her soft skin. She pulled me closer to her and I felt her breasts press into mine. She moaned against my lips and I opened my mouth to kiss her deeply. There were no words then just sensations; the feel of her tongue, her nails scratching lightly up my back. We break apart for air and she trails her mouth down my neck nuzzling me gently, making me lean my head back to give her more access. She started nibbling and biting a little, her teeth sending shivers down my spine causing goose pimples to cover my skin. She held my hips and guided me towards her bed. The look in her eyes at this moment is enough to soak my shorts. She gently pushed me down on the bed and crawled above me. She pulled my top off and sat back on her heels while she stared at my breasts. I blushed.

"So beautiful" she whispered as she leaned down & kissed the top of my breasts. She hesitated for a second before taking my nipple into her mouth. I whimpered at the contact and arched my back, burying my hands in her raven hair. Every one of my sense came alive. She ran her mouth over to my other nipple biting down on it then running her tongue around it to lapping away the pain. The feeling was inexplicable. My hand released her hair to explore her back and almost without thinking I undid her bra wanting to feel the smooth skin underneath. Her sharp intake of breath when I did made me shiver and I involuntarily ground my hips into hers. She moaned at the contact and attacked my lips once more. She moved my arms from her back and held them above my head. She released my lips and I opened my eyes watching her looking down at me. It was an incredible feeling seeing her explore my body with her eyes, the hunger in them growing. She removed her bra completely and I couldn't help myself but stare at her full round mounds. I reached down to touched them but she grabbed my hand and placed it back above my head. She shook her head her actions telling me not to move my hands and I obeyed. She placed her hands on my side and leaned down on me once more peppering kisses all over my breast before repeating her action on the other breast. I was squirming with pleasure. The one and only time I've ever been intimate didn't even come close to this. She moved down from my breast and trailed kisses down to my navel. She dipped her tongue into it then licked around it gently. I moaned and bit my lip, as I felt her hard nipples scrape against my skin as she trailed her kisses lower. She looked up at me silently asking permission. I nodded and she removed the shorts. I suddenly got scared seeing her there, so close to my sex. She was looking at it or rather staring at it making me feel a bit self conscious. I guess tension radiated from me because she looked up and smiled at me and my fears drained away. She brought her head back down and I felt her soft tongue part my lips. I threw my head back as a myriad of sensations took over me. I felt her tongue explore the length of me before slipping into my tight channel. I moaned out loud when she reached my clit which was throbbing against her skilled tongue. She flicked it gently before she latched on to it and sucking gently. My hands tangled themselves in her hair bringing her closer. I moaned out her name as my body started humming with pleasure. I groaned at the loss of her lips on my clit. She climbed back up my body and crashed her lips on mine giving me a taste of myself. I got so lost in the tongue play I didn't realize she inserted what feels like 2 fingers inside me. She moved them slowly stretching my tight walls allowing me to follow her rhythm and meet her thrusts. I rode her fingers shamelessly as I felt myself getting close. She released my lips and disappeared between my legs again. I moved my hand to my breasts pinching my hardened buds adding another sensation to the mix. She swirled her tongue around my clit and then bit down gently. That did it. "Holy shit!" I yelled as I my body convulsed and twitched. I saw stars flash before my eyes and I felt my body fall back limply on the bed. I couldn't register what she was doing as I hadn't quite come down from my high yet. Did I cuss too? I timidly opened my eyes to see her propped on her elbow looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Wow Jade." I reached over to her and kissed her deeply. She pushed me back down and brought herself flush against me. I used what little strength I had left and flipped her onto her back. She looked at me puzzlingly. She tried to flip me back over but I was able to keep her pinned down.

"Vega what are you…"

"Shh Jade" I cut her off before she could object. In that moment I just want to make her feel as good as I felt. I licked around her lips taking in the taste of myself before plunging my tongue in her mouth to explore her. She moaned into the kiss. I released her lips and traced a finger down her chest sliding it across the mound of her breast toward the peak of her nipple. I circled it slowly feeling the skin pucker under my touch. She moaned again and I looked at her, her eyes half closed, her breathing heavily and I did that. I continued playing with her nipple and lowered my mouth on the other breast. I mimicked her actions earlier first biting down on the nipple then soothing it with my tongue. I repeated my assault on the other breast while I used my hand to play with her nipple. Her moans are louder so I guess I'm doing it right. Her hand moved to my hair holding it while the other stroked my back. I slipped down her body kissing the smooth flat planes of her stomach, licking the indentation of her waist and her hipbone. She shuddered as I ran my tongue along her skin just above the elastic band of her underwear. I could feel the heat radiating from her core as I peeled off the black boy shorts from her long legs. I hesitated, unsure of what to do next. I had never done this before and while I thought I knew what to do – at least what felt good for me I wasn't sure how to proceed. She looked down at me with her lower lip caught between her teeth. That's so sexy to me. I felt her heat scorching brushing my cheek as I breathe in her musky odor. She slid a hand down and opened her lips and ran her finger over slit. I nudged her hand away and brought my face closer to her. I slipped my tongue out and experimentally ran it alongside her erect bud. She gasped and bucked her hips. Her response emboldened me. I dipped my tongue lower into her folds and slide it inside of her tasting her. She tasted slightly different that I did; slightly tangy and not at all unpleasant. I liked it. Crap I'm so gay…well maybe just for Jade. I pushed the thoughts aside and focused on pleasuring her. I swallowed her cream that greeted my tongue, her taste lingering deliciously in my mouth. She ground her hips on my face asking for more. I replaced my tongue with my fingers and licked my way back to her tiny erect bud. Her cries spurred me on towards my goal of seeing Jade fall apart because of me. Her hands found my hair again, her fingers lightly grazing my scalp sending shivers down my spine. Doing this to her and seeing her like this excited me. I felt the wetness on my thighs and my clit throbbed painfully. I squeezed my legs together tight as her moans grew louder. Her hips started moving frantically as I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I moaned against her clit as my throbbing intensified. She gripped my hair harder at that and I bit down gently on her tiny bud which sent her over the edge. Seeing her come apart and feeling her pulsating around my fingers also caused me to cum. Christ I didn't even think that was possible. I slipped my fingers from her as she came down from her high. I slid up to her and she pulled my mouth towards hers, tasting herself on my tongue. She rolled me onto my back and let her hand wander over me as I look up at her. She smiled.

"Tori you're so beautiful" she said softly. I blushed "and that was amazing" I grinned at that feeling extremely proud of myself.

"I'm just a fast leaner" we laughed at that and I closed my eyes as I felt her fingertips ghost over my still erect nipples.

"Mmm let's see how fast" she muttered before lowering her lips down on mines.

I woke up from the best sleep I've ever had. I looked over at Jade and smiled. Her face is buried under my hair and her legs and tangled up with mines her arm thrown over my waist. I checked the time on her skull clock to see that it's after midday. After making love with Jade so many times last night I didn't want to leave her. I blushed when I thought about the things we did. I slowly untangled myself from her and got up to look for something to wear. I threw on her robe, used the bathroom and went downstairs to make some coffee. My stomached growled reminding me that I have yet to eat. I opened her fridge and examined its contents. She had ingredients to make omelets so I went to work. I switched on the radio she had close by and Locked Out Of Heaven started playing. I hummed along to it while chopping up some peppers. I was so engrossed in my task that I didn't even notice Jade until she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful" she whispered in my ear. Her voice sending shivers down my spine. I turned in arms and kissed her.

"Afternoon to you too" I grinned. I tuned back to the stove to finish my omelets. She runs her tongue down my neck.

"Stop Jade let me finish" I whined. I loved the attention but hunger is winning at this point. She gave up and sat down at the counter with a smirk plastered on her face. I served her some coffee and an omelet. She dug in immediately.

"Wow Tori this is great. You're really good" I blushed at the praise. "So when will I know where you live" I cringed at the question.

"Well my parents are away this weekend so I'll give you the address. Don't come over unless you call first though." I grabbed a pencil and scribbled it down on a piece of paper I found on the counter.

"What's up with your parents anyway?" she asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

"They are controlling and very religious" I offered. I didn't want to spoil my day by talking about them. "I'm gonna run home to get a few things do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." I smiled at that. She got up and loaded the dishwasher with our dishes and we headed to the shower. Two blissful orgasms later we finally got dressed and headed downstairs. Jade stopped off in the kitchen to turn the dishwasher on and I headed towards the door. I opened it to see a petite red head standing there with a suitcase at her side with her hand set as if she was about to knock. She's looking at me with something akin to dislike in her eyes. I turned to see Jade walk up to next to me; the smile she was wearing earlier replaced with a scowl.

"What the fuck are you doing here Cat?!" she growled. I flinched at her tone. I don't think I've ever seen her like this.

"Jade I just want to talk to you" she said in a childlike voice. She looked at me. I looked at Jade. Some unreadable emotion flashed across her face and disappeared. I think she may be Jade's ex but I don't want to think about what her being here with a suitcase at that means or the look that just crossed Jade's face. I walked off towards my car.

"Tori wait don't leave" I heard Jade called after me. I'm fighting tears at this point but I refuse to break down around her. She caught up to me as I opened the car door.

"Just let me see what she wants and then we can go." Is she serious right now? This chick left her and now she wants to hear her out? What next she's gonna tell her its ok to stay there? I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. Could she still be in love with her? Is that why she is willing to listen to her? What if she chooses her over me? I feel the prickling sensation in my eyes as that last thought crosses my mind.

"Do what you want Jade. I'm going home." I started my car and pulled out her driveway. The tears flowed freely once I was out of her sight. I managed to sober up by the time I got to my house around an hour later. I sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out. I feared I would lose her and I don't know why. They had history together. Even though she didn't tell me what happened I knew she loved her. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't register that the door wasn't locked as I stepped inside only to see saw Ryder sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home fiancé. I trust you had a fun-filled night?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long...computer issues. Antyways I will be wrapping this up shortly. Please R&R and let me know your thoughts. Forgive any errors pretty please **

**:(**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious or its characters sadly**

**Song used is Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil - love them ^.^**

Chap 7

**Jade**

Christ last night was incredible! I swear I've never felt like this before. Not even with her. I got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs where the smell of fresh brewed coffee was calling my name. I found her looking sexy as ever in my robe over the stove humming along to that Bruno Mars song I like. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

"Good morning beautiful" I whispered in her ears. She turned in my arms and kissed me.

"Afternoon to you" she answered with a grin. Geez is it afternoon already? I haven't slept in that late in a while. Then again I haven't been worn out this much either. She turned her attention back to the stove. I'm kinda jealous of the omelet now. Is that weird? I decided to vie for her attention my running my tongue down that sensitive spot on her neck. She shrugged me off.

"Stop Jade let me finish" she whined. I hate whining but for some reason not from her. I surrendered and allowed her to finish cooking. I sat down on one of the barstool chairs I had at the counter and watched her work. See good sex gets you coffee and an omelet in the morning time. I smirked at that. She turned around with a plate and a cup of coffee in her hand and placed it before me. Damn it smelled good. I dug in pronto. Geez what the hell did she put in this. It is amazing!

"Wow Tori this is great. You're really good." I watched the cute blush color her cheeks. I just realized that I have no idea where she lives. "So when will I know where you live?" she seemed to flinch at my question. I guess she isn't too thrilled for me to know where she lives and maybe Beck was somewhat right.

"Well my parents are away this weekend so I'll give you the address. Don't come over unless you call first though." I guess no random I was in the neighborhood surprise kind of thing for me then. What are you thinking about Jade have you forgotten she is engaged? I forced the thought to the back of my brain. She hasn't really told me anything about her parents so I figured I'd at least try to get her to talk about them.

"What's up with your parents anyways?" I took a swig of the coffee waiting for her response. "They are controlling and religious." Her voice had a kind of finality to it so I guess I wasn't going to get anything else out of her. I dropped the issue. I figure when she is ready to tell me she will. She perked up somewhat and changed the subject.

"I'm gonna run home to get a few things do you want to come with me?" "Sure" I responded. I got up and placed the dishes in the dishwasher and I led her to the bathroom where I allowed myself to be consumed by the entity that's Tori Vega. I hate to say that I let her get under my skin. She is breaking down all the barriers that I've set in place without even trying. This pull that I felt towards her just keeps magnifying and I'd be lying if I didn't say it scared the crap out of me. I have no idea what to do.

We got out the shower an hour later and got dressed. Despite everything clouding what we have I was happy. I felt somewhat alive again. I went into the kitchen to start the washer while Tori went to get the car started. I set up the timer and head to towards the door to see Tori still standing in the door way. I walked up next to her only to lay eyes the one person who could shit all over my happy parade Caterina Valentine. Every trace of happiness vanished at the site of her and an undeniable anger took over. I can't deny that the shit that she pulled still hurt up till this day and I'm fucking pissed about it.

"What the fuck are you doing here Cat?!" I saw Tori in my peripheral visibly flinch at my voice which I also don't even recognize.

"Jade I just want to talk to you." I used to love the sound of that voice. It was so soft and melodic. I can't help the fact that I wanted to hear what she has to say maybe she can finally explain herself and why she has a suitcase at her feet. Do I really want to know though? Am I that sadistic that I really want to relive it? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't register Tori leaving until she was almost at her car. I panicked.

"Tori don't leave." I hurried up to catch up with her but the pain behind her eyes caught me off guard. 'What the hell Jade don't let her go leave your ho of an ex and go with Tori.' Christ I'm so pathetic right now I started grasping at straws. "Just let me see what she wants then we can go." 'What? Why the fuck would I say that?' The look that crossed her beautiful features was enough to make me feel like shit.

"Do what you want Jade. I'm going home." I wanted to stop her. Say anything to prevent her from driving off. Nothing came out. I watched her drive off I turned and went back up to see her with a smug look on her face.

"Why are you here Cat?"

"I see you've moved on Jade but she isn't the girl for you." This little bitch! I'm gonna ignore that.

"I don't have time for your shit woman why you're here"

"I miss you Jade. I love you and I want you back. " Is she serious right now?

"What the fuck Cat I was devoted to you and now when I'm finally moving on you come back with this shit? Did you conveniently forget that you cheated on me with my fucking sister of all people? What? Am I supposed to just overlook that? Forgive you like nothing happened? Like you fucked some bum off the fucking street? You took the last fucking family I had left and fucked them! Not only that you left me for her!" I felt like squeezing the life out of her. She had some balls coming here.

"Jade it was a mistake and I realize that now. People make mistakes all the time. The good thing is you can also forgive them for it"

"A mistake? What you tripped and fell head first between her legs then your mouth mistakenly lapped the shit out of her? No Cat a that's not a mistake. You have been fucking around with her for 2 months!"

"You ignored me! You were the one who was so caught up in work that you couldn't spend time with me. I wanted some affection! I wanted to feel loved and appreciated but no you had to work!" What an ungrateful bitch. I leave on a work assignment for two months and I came back early to surprise her only to find her between Jada's legs. Trust no bitch. Don't know why I thought she was better.

"I had to Cat that fucking one time! Other than that movie I was always there! That doesn't give you an excuse to fuck my sister out of loneliness or whatever crap you're spewing right now furthermore your ass wasn't complaining when you were spending my money!"

"Baby I'm so sorry for what I did. I now know it wasn't worth it and I am willing to make it up to you."

"Where's Jada anyways?"

"She left me… for some asshole she met" that explains it. "Look Jade I want us to start over. I was hoping we could…" I wouldn't even let her finish the sentence.

"No fucking way Cat. Go find someone else to put up with your shit cause I'm over it & you. Oh I forgot to tell you my sister was kind of a slut so you might want to get yourself tested." With that I walked away from her. I went back inside and grabbed Tori's address. I came back out locked my door and walked over to my car leaving her standing in the driveway. My sole thought at this point is just that Tori would hear me out. I can't believe I let her just drive away. l put her address in my GPS and sped off towards her house. I turned on the radio to help me mellow out. Ironically my favorite one of my favorite songs was playing. Despite my mood I sang along.

…_  
You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.  
I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,  
and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in._

_I'll sing along, oh  
'cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon._

_This isn't fair!  
No!  
Don't you try to blame this on me.  
My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.  
And god damn it, I can barely say your name,  
so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink.  
But don't just say it, you should sing my name.  
Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,  
and we can sing this on the way home._

I switched off the radio. The words hit a little below the belt and I couldn't take it right now. I finished the drive in silence. I pulled up to her house about 20 minutes later. I breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of her car in the driveway. I was a bit worried she wouldn't have gone home like she said. I walked up to the door and realized that it's slightly open. I push my way in and looked around hoping to see her. The place isn't bad… nicely decorated except for the weird sort of shrine set up in a corner with a bunch of crosses and Mary and Jesus figurines on it. Talk about overboard. I stepped further into the living room and heard the crunch of broken glass beneath my boots. I looked down at the shattered vase and the crumpled flowers next to it.

"Tori" I called out but I got no response. I heard some muffled sounds coming from upstairs and my heart kicked in overdrive. I rushed up the steps two at a time and followed the sounds to a room at the end of the hall. I opened the door to see Tori lying on the floor with her top ripped open exposing her breasts and some dude on top of her with his ass cheeks exposed and his filthy hands over her mouth wiggling his body to settle on her. All logic left me as I blacked out in rage. I grabbed the asshole off of her and proceeded to kick the shit out of him. He grunted in pain but at this moment I didn't care if I killed him. All I could see behind my eyes was him trying to force himself in her. I reached down and punched him in the face which knocked him out. I continued delivering blows until I felt a small pair of hands pulling me off him.

"Jade stop please" She grunted out. I stepped away from him and turned around to hold her in my arms. She started sobbing uncontrollably on my shoulder. I ran my hand over her hair in a comforting manner whispering soothing words in her ear.

"It's ok baby. It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you again." I held her while her body shook with tremors. Fuck this would've never happened if I came with her. If I had just told Cat to go fuck herself on the spot she wouldn't have gone through this.

"Jade…y..you c…came. He was g…g…gonna ra…"She rambled out. "Shh its ok. You don't have to talk about that right now" I grabbed a T-shirt and a shorts I saw on her bed and led her out the room but not before turning back to deliver another blow to the asshole laying there. I took her down stairs and sat her down while I called the police. I told them what happened and gave them her address. I hung up with them and sat next to her. She was staring off into space with silent tears flowing from her eyes. The fucker busted her lip and left quite the bruise on her cheek which was slowly turning into an ugly shade of purple. I got mad all over again. It's taking everything inside me not to go back up and kick his ass some more. I went into the kitchen and found a clean cloth which I ran under some cold water and put an ice cube in. I went back over and placed it on her jaw. She flinched but I don't know whether it's the pain or the coolness of the rag.

"Tori baby I'm so sorry. I should've just left with you instead of talking to Cat. None of this would've happened." She gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Jade. He didn't get to hurt me. I'm just glad you showed up when you did. Glad you showed up at all." Wonder what she means by that?

"How did that asshole get in here anyways? Did he break in?" she chuckled humorlessly.

"No he knows where the spare key is thanks to my awesome father. That asshole is or was my fiancé Ryder. He apparently saw us at the club together last night and came here to wait until I got home. He said he wanted to get his share since I'm freely giving it away." That fucker! I could kill him but I don't feel like going to jail for anyone.

"What did you mean by glad I showed up at all?"

"Well I thought…" she didn't get to finish statement since we were interrupted by the cops arriving. They came through the door with guns drawn firing off questions at us. She told them he was in her room and 2 of the 4 headed off in that direction. Another female cop took Tori aside for questioning and to take pictures of the bruises on her face. She told them that she didn't need an ambulance since he wasn't able to follow through. The last cop came and pulled me to the other side of the room and requested I recall the events leading up to the call. I retold the tale as truthfully as I could while downplaying how much I actually kicked his ass. The cop looked like he didn't believed with that part but oh well. I glimpsed the officers coming down the stairs with a battered Ryder in cuffs. He was glaring at Tori malice evident behind his eyes. He looked over at me.

"I'll get you next time bitch" he sneered. "Whenever you're ready fucker. I'll be waiting with my scissors" I flipped him off. Wait I can't get in trouble for that right. He threatened me first. Crap.

"We'll be in touch with you ladies" the female cop said to us before walking out the door. I held Tori's hand and kissed her non bruised cheek.

"What in the heavens is going on here?!" A man's voice boomed from the door. Tori jumped at the sound and immediately released my hand.

"Papa…Mom! I…uhh I thought you guys weren't coming back till tomorrow." I could feel the nervousness radiating from her.

"We came back early. What is going on? Why are the police here and who is this person?" He looked me up and down with a frown like I'm shit on his boots. I already dislike this guy. Clearly he has a fucking problem.

"This is my…ahh friend Jade"

"Jade this my…"

"No need for that just get her out of my house and clean up this mess. Once that is done you can tell me what happened here. I won't have people like her tarnishing my dwelling" the nerve of this fucker! You would think they would show a little more care for their daughter seeing her face all battered up and shit. My instinct to protect her kicked in. I grabbed her hand intent on taking her away from this asshole. She stayed rooted to the spot.

"No Jade just go please" she cried softly.

"Are you fucking serious right now Tori" she pulled me outside of the house. "You can't expect me to just leave you here with them after what happened earlier. They clearly don't give a fuck about you. I'm not gonna let them hurt you anymore."

"Jade please." She sobbed

"No Tori I won't leave you just come with me ok. You don't need them in your life constantly bringing you down. We can go anywhere you want to go. Just come with me please" I pleaded with her.

"Oh so now know what I need Jade? You let me walk away from you while you tend to your old wounds. You didn't choose me in that moment Jade" that was a low blow.

"Tori it wasn't like that I just wanted…"

"Just go Jade please. I won't come with you." I don't believe her maybe if I told her...

"Tori I…I love you. I'm sorry I let you leave earlier all doubtful of what's going on with us but I was never going to choose her. Some stupid part of me just longed for an explanation for what happened and I'm sorry." There I said it. I finally let it out in the universe and left myself vulnerable. A pained expression crossed her face.

"I'm sorry too Jade" she turned and ran back inside. I stood there frozen to the spot fighting the foreign matter dwelling in my eyes while my heart shattered into infinite pieces. I will not cry for her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Soooooo sorry about the long wait. Went to NY on vacay and came back lazy :( at least its better than the eons of stories I followed that I'm still waiting for an update for like 3 or 4 months ;/ anywhoo here you go & as always please voice your thoughts or concerns...I can handle it 0.0

Chap 8

**Tori**

My heart was heavy as I turned away from her and headed back to my house. She told me she loved me and I walked away. Why? I have no idea. Maybe I'm stupid or something. Maybe I like punishing myself. Maybe I deserve this life I'm living. Do I really? I can't even answer that. If she hadn't shown up when she did I don't know what would've happened. I don't even want to imagine what would've taken place. That bastard deserves to rot in jail for all I care. I made my way to the closet that held the cleaning supplies and began to clean up the mess. I know my parents are going to want to know what happened I just don't know what their reaction will be when I tell them. I don't even know what to tell them about her, if I even wanted to tell them about her. I got up and headed to the kitchen to throw out the broken glass. I put everything away, washed my hands and walked out to the living room where I am greeted by the frosty glare from my father along with my mother in tow. I sighed and grudgingly made my way over to them choosing a seat across the room. I sat down and started fiddling with my fingers. I might as well get this over with.

"So I guess you want to know what happened" I began. I exhaled heavily and continued. "Well I went out with my friend for my birthday and when I got back Ryder was here waiting on me I guess…"

_**Flashback**_

"Welcome home fiancé. I trust you had a fun-filled night?" the shock I experienced at seeing Ryder here is nothing compared to the fear that is threatening to cripple me. I tried to play it cool.

"Ryder what are you doing here? My parents aren't here you know."I hope he didn't notice the shakiness in my voice.

"Oh I'm well aware of that sweetheart. You know I saw you at that club last night grinding up on that pretty bitch. What you're into girls now? Men don't do it for you?" He inched closer to me. Every fiber in my being is telling me to get out quick but my brain isn't communicating that to my limbs.

"Did you let her fuck you huh? Did you fuck her too?" He stared at me menacingly. "Ahh the silence I'm getting right now answered my questions. So tell me Tori do you expect me to marry you to get some pussy while you're freely giving it away? It doesn't work like that bitch!" I backed up to make a run for it but he somehow grabbed on to my hair and flung me across the room into the table smashing the glass vase atop it. The impact knocked the wind out of me but at least the table still stood intact. I opened my eyes to see him advancing towards me. I tried to get up but he pounced on me and slapped me across my face. I blinked rapidly to try and dim the stars that were flashing across my eyes. "Stupid bitch! I'm going to teach you a lesson. You don't fuck over Ryder Daniels ever!" He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me up the stairs. My voice suddenly returned as I register exactly what he has in store for me.

"Please Ryder don't do this! Please!" I sobbed uncontrollably. If only I stayed with Jade and let her explain this wouldn't be happening to me. I panicked once he reached my bedroom. I started swinging my arms wildly at him. He used his free hand to grab a hold of my wrists. "Let me go Ryder! Please don't do this" I cried. He released the hold on my hair to pull my shorts and underwear down. He swiped his foot behind my legs causing me to fall to the floor bringing him on top of me. I wriggled my body and tried to move side to side to get him off me. I screamed as hard as I could. He quickly clapped his free hand over my mouth to dull the sound. I attempted to knee him in the groin but that earned me another smack on my already bruised cheek. "Shut the fuck up and be still before I knock you out. I would think you want to be awake to enjoy this don't you?" His ugly sneer brought on an onslaught of fresh tears. I can't believe my day is turning out to be this shitty! I felt him rip open the top of my shirt exposing my breasts. He harshly took my nipple in his mouth and bit on it. His hand muffled my pained cry. He placed his weight on me so I was unable to move while he freed himself from his pants. He eased himself up so that he could try to penetrate me. Just kill me now please I pleaded in my mind. I don't want to experience any of this. I closed my eyes and tried to separate myself from the present moment. I was back at Jade's house lying next to her admiring her beautiful smile. She was running her slender pale fingers over my stomach and… the thud of boots and a painful grunt brought me back to present…

**Tori**

"…the the police came and took him away and here we are now." I told them the edited version of the truth. I mean it was the truth I just left some of the Jade stuff out. I glanced in my dad's direction; his expression revealing none of his thoughts. My mom is just sitting there with some unknown expression on her face. He got up suddenly and marched over to where I was.

"Victoria you expect me to believe Ryder tried to take advantage of you? You probably threw yourself at him like a common whore! You really want to sully our name in the church community? I insist that you drop this ridiculous claim immediately so he can be released! You are so selfish! You just want to get out of your commitment to him and for what to get with that…that abomination?! Oh I saw the way she was looking at you and let me tell you this I will not accept this in my house do you understand me?" I was stunned to say the least. I just told him I was almost raped and this is the reaction I get. The anger bubbled up inside of me.

"Are you fucking serious right now? I told you that asshole almost raped me and that's what you think? Why would I ever throw myself at that scum? He disgusts me. I never wanted to marry him in the first place!" I couldn't stop myself once I started. Everything I kept inside erupted like a volcano. "You are the worst excuse for parents ever. Since Trina died you have become monsters! I denied myself a life just to keep you happy and you know what I've had enough of your shit! You think that what you do makes you better than everyone else? You think it's going to grant you an access into heaven? You think you judging other people make you favored in the eyes of God? Well it doesn't ok." The look on his face was well worth me blowing up. I turned away from him to address her. "Mom I know you don't like to talk about it but it was an accident. Trina and I were playing with each other and I pushed her I didn't see the oncoming car and neither did she. I loved her more than anything and I never meant for any of it to happen and I would never intentionally hurt her. I'm tired of feeling guilty about it. It happened years ago and I'm ready to let it go and I hope you do too." I turned to go upstairs only to hear him yell after me.

"You are no longer welcome in this house and don't even think I'm going to be giving you any money."

"Frankly dad I don't give a shit and I don't want your money. I have my own and a lot of it too. Oh and yeah I'm a lesbian and Jade's my woman and I fucked her good. What do you think about that huh?"

I didn't wait for his response. I ran upstairs grabbed my duffel bag from the closet as well as my important stuff that I kept hidden and stuffed it in my bag. I grabbed some clothes jewelry and my makeup kit l and dashed downstairs. I picked up my purse off the floor where it fell earlier and took one last look at my parents and walked out the door with a smile on my face. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere would be better than here. I hope Jade would forgive me for what happened today. I should've listened to her. I took out my phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. Crap figures. I decided to drive to her place. I pulled up in her driveway about 20 minutes later but I didn't see her car parked. I sighed heavily and threw my head back on the seat. All my pent up emotions decided to show up then. I cried…and cried. I was so mad at myself for everything. I don't even know how to fix this. I sobered up a few minutes later and decided to drive over to Robbie's. It wasn't a very long drive to his place but with my mind elsewhere it seemed like I got there in record time. I got out my car and went up to knock on his door. He opened it a few seconds later.

"Tori hun…" he paused as he took hold of the look on my face. He turned my cheek so he could look at the bruise. He was the only person that knew of the beatings my father sometimes gave me. "Oh love come inside" he said as he ushered me in and closed the door. He enveloped me in a hug and I forced myself not to break down once more.

"Not him this time" I muttered in his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me questioningly. "It's a long story."

"Good thing I'm a great listener and I have nothing but time. Tell me everything spare no details." We walked over to his plush loveseat where I spent the next half an hour telling him everything that happened editing of course the intimate moment between her and me.

"Wow Tori I am so happy that you found Jade and I'm even more happy that you stood up to those ghastly people you call parents but you shouldn't have let her walk away I really hope that you guys can work this out. Have you even told her how you feel? "No I haven't. I screwed up big time and now I don't know where to find her or how to reach her."

"Why don't you just get some rest Tori. You had quite the traumatic day and you can't keep going like the energizer bunny. Even he runs out of steam at some point. You can try to find Jade tomorrow maybe Beck might know where she is." Oh I totally forgot about that. He did mention that he was dating Beck. I got up and took a well needed shower and went to into his spare room where I found my duffel at the side of the bed. I smiled and picked out some clothes got dressed and sank into the soft bed. I wonder what Jade is doing right now. I hope she knows how sorry I am for today. I hope I can get to her. Those were my last thoughts before I drifted into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello fiction-y people. My apologies but life got in the way of this coming out earlier (get it? nah? ok). I've already started on the next one & I will have it out hopefully before Friday rolls around. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited & followed my story. You guys are awesome! I'm working as well one some other one shot ideas so I'll be posting those soon as well. Lemme know what you think cuz I'm not sure of this chap :(**_

_**Oh song used is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. This song is sooooo beautiful *tears*...kk bye!**_

Chap 9

**Jade**

"Mmm you like that baby? You like it when I lick…"

"Can you please shut the fuck up and do what you're doing?" I sighed mostly from annoyance at this blond bimbo lying in between my legs. She talks way too much for my liking but at least she is trying to get the job done. I contemplated calling Cat but then I remembered the confrontation we had that day in my driveway and washed my mind from even giving her this kind satisfaction but then again I must be at a really low point if I even thought about her. I reached over to the hotel bedside table and took a swig of vodka. I lay back as the slow burn consumes me inside out numbing to any feeling. It's been working great this past 3 weeks since she left me standing there with my crushed heart on a fucking platter. Dramatic, I know but that's really what it felt like. This is why I don't let people in. The power they hold over you can do irrefutable damage. I can't even fully blame her cause I sort of chased her. Wait, what the hell am I even thinking? No she did this she could've chosen me but she picked those insufferable people over me. Did she even love me or care about my feelings? I guess I read the signs wrong. I took another swig from the bottle. I looked down at this girl & realized this is really not what I need right now.

"You know what just get the fuck out already" I pushed her off me and she fell ungraciously to the carpeted floor. This is why I never pick up bar broads.

"But…" I held my hand up signaling her to stop.

"Just go…" she grabbed her discarded dress and huddled it to her chest as she ran out the door. I exhaled deeply and flopped down on the bed. The sound of a low vibration brought me back to present as I looked around to find my phone. I finally located it and checked the caller id. Shit its Beck again for like the millionth time. I guess I should talk to him since I have avoided him for the past weeks. I sighed and picked up.

"Hey Beck"

"Jadey…finally I've been trying to reach you for like forever! I'm so happy you're ok. I was starting to worry" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"I'm fine Beck. I just need some space that's all."

"You could've texted me if you didn't want to talk just to let me know that you were ok. People care about you Jade you can't just run off to God knows where and not say anything to anyone. I was this close to filing a missing persons report. Good thing I heard from Andre that he heard from the producers that you sent in your script."

"Yeah I had to conform to my deadline. Being that there were no distractions I was able to complete it during my more sober moments."

Oh Jadey I'm sorry about what happened. You don't have to act all tough and everything with me cause I know you're hurting really badly. I thought you might like to know that Tori's been staying here with boo bear & …"

"Yeahhh that's nice I'm gonna go now. I'm fine and doing just peachy so hold off on calling everyone & their mamas to find me ok. We'll talk another time. Love you" I hung up. I can feel all the pain resurfacing again just by hearing her name. I'm too sober to deal with this. I definitely need more liquor.

I closed my door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief. I really missed being home but I just couldn't come back home right away so I made a quick stop just to grab my laptop and I checked into the first decent hotel I found. Even though my memories of her here are still fresh it isn't as painful as it was that first week. I dropped my bag of impromptu clothing that I had to buy and went straight to my wine cabinet to poor myself a glass. I'm trying hard not to drown my sorrows in alcohol but hey at least its wine and not the straight vodka I've been chugging the past few weeks. I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom only to remember what took place there. I made a U turn and headed for the guest room. I finished my drink and lay on the bed gazing up at the ceiling. I whisked my phone from my pocket and dialed the number to my voicemail. No surprise there that there are a few from her. The angry side of me just wanted to delete it without even listening but the masochist in me just really wanted to hear her voice once more; to subject myself to this pain. I guess you know who won.

"Jade, I'm really sorry & I hope you don't hate me as much as I think you do. I understand if you never want to be with me again but I hope that we can at least be friends. I really want to explain to you why I did what I did and…" I deleted the message and threw my phone on the floor. I'm so pissed at myself right now I can't see straight. I realize I have to get over her and move on with my life but she weaseled her way into a place deep inside me where no one else has ever gotten to and just walking away from me just cut me deep inside. A lone tear slipped from my eye. I swiped at it angrily and I got up and went inside my room to grab my book. I decided to channel my hurt to paper this time around.

I surprised myself at the intensity of the song I wrote. I guess when you're hurting things come to you easily. I however needed to get out of the house. I got dressed and headed to my car. I don't know exactly what it is but driving always free my mind.

I drove around aimlessly for about an hour before I ended up at a little spot next to the coffee shop I first laid eyes on her. I frowned at the direction my thoughts were headed and shook it off. I got out my car and walked into the dimly lit jazz spot. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness while the smell of incense assaulted my nostrils. There were a few bar style tables scattered around the room with a lone candle sitting in the middle on each creating an intimate atmosphere. There was a long dark plush sofa against the wall on the far corner of the room and a little makeshift stage in the middle of the room complete with instruments, mic and a stool. I took a seat in the back of the room and ordered a drink while I listened intently to the girl currently on the stage performing a spoken word piece. Chills took over my body while listening to her talking about her unrequited love. I can't believe that in such a short time she's meant so much to me. She made me feel things that I thought I would never be able to feel. Every time I see something that she has touched or been around, I'm reminded of the pain I'm in that I suppress. I just want to scream. I feel so hollow inside without her. I thought for sure she would choose me but she didn't. She didn't put me first. What I felt meant nothing to her. I meant nothing to her. I took a deep breath, choking down the sob that was threatening to escape from me. I was about to leave when I realized that the girl that was on stage moments ago is standing next to me. I must've tuned out my surroundings because next thing I know she gave me the mike and pushed me towards the stage. I turned towards her to tell her I'm not in the mood but she shushed me and gestured for me to head to the stage. I frowned at her but made my way to the stage.

"Umm hey. I'm Jade and I was forced up here so I guess I'll sing a little song for you. Forgive me if it's bad or my sound isn't to your liking I'm just going through some things." A light laughter circulated the tiny room. I picked up the guitar leaning on the drum set and began to strum softly, improvising on a melody that I think would work for my song. I began.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be?_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being lost in the song. I could feel the tears slip through the corners but at this point I didn't care that I was in a dark room filled with strangers as my emotions took control of me.

_We walked along a crowded street_  
_You took my hand and danced with me_  
_Images_  
_And when you left you kissed my lips_  
_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_  
_I never want to see you unhappy_  
_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_  
_I'm trying not to think about you_  
_Can't you just let me be?_  
_So long, my luckless romance_  
_My back is turned on you_  
_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_  
_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_  
_I cannot drive the streets at night_  
_I cannot wake up in the morning_  
_Without you on my mind_  
_So you're gone and I'm haunted_  
_Did I make it that easy_  
_To walk right in and out of my life?_

The room erupted in applause and whistles as I slowly opened my eyes. I wiped my damp cheeks with the back of my hand & gave the best smile I could muster at the moment and walked off the stage. I head towards the door. I stopped in my tracks suddenly when I recognized the person standing by the exit._  
_


End file.
